


Farewell

by Baeriboom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Goodbye, M/M, Other, farewell, i'll miss merthur, sadness overload
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeriboom/pseuds/Baeriboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin nunca soube explicar ao certo aquele estranho sentimento que lhe acometia vez ou outra, quando as estrelas queimavam no céu e a lua banhava a janela de seu quarto. Ele simplesmente sabia que nascera para ser grandioso, mesmo parecendo tão pequeno perto da infinitude do mundo.<br/>Arthur não sabia por que um garoto tão atrapalhado e comum lhe parecia tão sábio às vezes, mas Merlin o era. E então ele sentava em sua escrivaninha e pensava, mesmo sem perceber, que havia algo maior por trás daqueles sorrisos e gestos de coragem do que jamais fora capaz de perceber.<br/>Era o destino de Merlin salvar Arthur e se tornar o maior mago de todos os tempos.<br/>Era o destino de Arthur ser o maior rei que já existiu.<br/>Mas nem mesmo a melhor das histórias tem sempre um final feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy (or cry) ;D

Merlin nunca soube explicar ao certo aquele estranho sentimento que lhe acometia vez ou outra, quando as estrelas queimavam no céu e a lua banhava a janela de seu quarto. Ele simplesmente sabia que nascera para ser grandioso, mesmo parecendo tão pequeno perto da infinitude do mundo.

Arthur não sabia por que um garoto tão atrapalhado e comum lhe parecia tão sábio às vezes, mas Merlin o era. E então ele sentava em sua escrivaninha e pensava, mesmo sem perceber, que havia algo maior por trás daqueles sorrisos e gestos de coragem do que jamais fora capaz de perceber.

Era o destino de Merlin salvar Arthur e se tornar o maior mago de todos os tempos.

Era o destino de Arthur ser o maior rei que já existiu.

Mas nem mesmo a melhor das histórias tem sempre um final feliz.

____________________________________________________________

 

Naquele dia, o mundo pareceu parar por um instante. Tudo o que Merlin enxergava era o fio tênue que unia seu destino ao de Arthur, e o quanto o vento frio tocava seu rosto como se fosse a última vez. Os lábios e a pele pálida; todo o calor deixando seu corpo; e uma última canção que jamais seria esquecida. A última respiração dele era sua, assim como as palavras e o olhar.

Não lhe restavam mais lágrimas, despedidas ou sorrisos.

Arthur se fora, e tudo aquilo que haviam construído juntos desde o início se fora com ele.

Merlin o observava, perdido no reflexo da água e no barco que se afastava aos poucos, e pensava que não haveria no mundo alguém que fosse mais brilhante, corajoso, justo e bondoso do que o rei que deixava para trás.

A cada sol que se pusesse no horizonte, lua que crescesse e morresse, estrela que queimasse no céu, água que corresse sem rumo... ele estaria sentado na janela de seu quarto, esperando que Arthur voltasse e lhe dissesse o que fazer. Esperaria ouvir mais uma vez sua gargalhada e as piadas sem graça, mesmo que sempre fossem sobre ele.

Merlin faria do fogo sua luz, da água seu espelho e da espada sua lembrança.

Então pararia em frente ao castelo de Camelot, cheio de memórias nas mãos e o peso do mundo nos ombros, esperando, sem saber o quê ou o porquê.

E deixaria que o vento lhe cantasse mil canções enquanto o sol se punha uma última vez no horizonte, sabendo que o fim era apenas o começo e que seu destino agora era proteger tudo aquilo pelo qual Arthur morreu.

Até o último de seus dias.


End file.
